Violet
Violet is a character in the Thea Stilton books, and is also a member of the Thea Sisters, an adventurous group founded by Thea Stilton. Biography After being raised in China, she continues her studies on journalism at Mouseford Academy on Whale Island. Along with her were four newfound friends; Paulina, Nicky, Colette, and Pamela, who became her new best friends afterward. Family She does have parents, actually. Her father is a great orchestra conductor named Chen Lu and her mother is a performer. They both appeared in Thea Stilton and the Ghost of the Shipwreck. Throughout the series, she is often shown mentioning her Grandfather Chen and his proverbs of wisdom, and Grandfather Chen is revealed to know how to make miniature ships in glass bottles in The Secret of the Snow. In The Land of Flowers, Violet is revealed to have gotten her artistic skills from her mother. Personality Just like Geronimo, she is an intellectual and fascinated about books. She's a sensitive rodent, and will be ticked off easily if teased. She can ease up and cool down with a cup of green tea, but if she doesn't get enough sleep, she can be really grouchy. Physical appearance Violet has long bluish-black hair going down to her tail. Her main outfit consists of a purple long-sleeved shirt with a turtle neck, and her skirt is also purple but in a lighter shade. She also wears white pants along with her skirt. Violet has almond shaped eyes, and they are dark brown, although her eyes are purple in the latest books which in turn, matches the color of her outfit. Trivia *Violet's overall appearence was altered to fit the brighter, more cartoony art style of The Spanish Dance Mission onwards. Aside from being "toon-ified", none of her major details were changed. **Her art in the book intro was changed in The Tropical Treasure. *After the alterations done to her illustrations, she and the rest of the Thea Sisters alike seem to have her tail missing. *In the book Thea Stilton and the Dancing Shadows, it is shown that Violet is good at ballet and is one of the best in her class. Also in the book, two mouselets named Vasily and Pytor, the nephews of the famous dance star Natalya Rattlova, had developed a crush on Violet. *In the book Thea Stilton and the Legend of Fire Flowers, Violet's surfboard is purple with dragons and cloud image. *In the book The Ghost of the Shipwreck, Violet had developed a crush on Professor Ian Van Kraken. * In the book The Mystery on the Orient Express, Violet reveals that her father's name is Chen Lu, which also secretly reveals that Violet's surname is Chen. If you consider the fact that the Chinese write their surname first when writing their name, it's clear that Violet revealed her surname through her father. * In the comic A Song for the Thea Sisters, Violet's skill as a violinist is highlighted. She is also known to sing in A Song for the Thea Sisters, and is also known to compose music in Mice Take the Stage * In The Mystery on the Orient Express, Violet is revealed to play the piano. * In The Frozen Fiasco, Violet is revealed to be a big fan of Vígmar Ratsson's books. * Her Chinese name is Zi Luolan （紫罗兰） Category:Characters Category:Rodents Category:Non Staff members of The Rodent's Gazette Category:Females Category:Thea Sisters Category:Mouseford Academy Student Category:Mouseford Academy Students Category:Mouselets